memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rod Roddenberry
From Talk:Eugene Roddenberry, Jr. Tim brought up a good point at IRC. Besides being the son of Gene Roddenberry and producing a fan film series, what does Gene Junior have to do with the canon Star Trek universe? Did he produce anything? I don't think he did, and no episode/film links to him. So what do we do about this? --From Andoria with Love 03:55, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Merge with Gene Roddenberry. Any other performers/real world people having kids or spouses would have a mention in their article, not an article just for said people. Look at Jeri Ryan, for example. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:02, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :: Oh, I'm pretty sure he was involved in the *cough* a few times. There that settles that. Moving on.--Tim Thomason 04:03, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Redirect This page should describe Eugene Wesley "Rod" Roddenberry Junior, the son of Gene Roddenberry and Majel Barrett. The redirection to Gene Roddenberry is incorrect. Solak 20:37, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :The text of the original article for Gene Roddenberry, Jr. was merged on March 6 with the Gene Roddenberry article. See Talk:Gene Roddenberry for more information. -- Renegade54 21:04, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Merge A similar article (under the name Eugene Roddenberry Jr. previously existed with some similar information (minus the new documentary). That still doesn't really get him a mention here on MA in his own article, as he did nothing at all (to date) in the Trek canon. -- sulfur 23:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to know if we can verify the production assistant credit first. - 23:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. If he was indeed a production assistant then this should stay, albeit with a significant rewrite. It reads as nothing more than a list right now. --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Nothing on IMDb suggesting that at all. -- sulfur 23:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It's official. Roddenberry.com confirms he worked as a production assistant on "several of the Star Trek series." --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :"Official" would be someone other than Rod himself who worked there saying Rod was on staff, not that I'm suggesting he's lying. I would think this wouldn't be that hard to confirm for our members with production personal contact information, as I would think people would be aware of Gene's son. - 23:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) (edit conflict) The only places that reference that "job" are his own personal site (which says that he worked on all of the spinoffs), official bios (which suggest that he only worked on TNG, or maybe also DS9), and Wikipedia (which says TNG only). There's enough inconsistency here, that I question whether it was actually a job, especially since most of them suggest that he had nothing to do with Trek until after Gene's death. -- sulfur 23:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Photo and doc evidence of PA status here: http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/02/15/art-dept-hall-of-famer/[[User:Darth Duranium|Darth Duranium]] 23:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess that's that then! lol Looks like he was an assistant in DS9's art department. --| TrekFan Open a channel 23:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) That suggests that we should sit down, rewrite this so that it isn't a "list", fix it to match the references, and merge in some of of the information from Gene's page. Then redirect the Eugene Jr. link here. -- sulfur 23:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed, he warrants his own page. Pretty sure I read he worked on TNG, not DS9 though. Probably better to not be specific as we have scant proof either way. Darth Duranium 23:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Read the comments on the link you presented. It's from sometime between 95-97. Again, as I noted, his various bios are very inconsistent, suggesting that he worked on all of them, just TNG, or TNG and maybe also DS9. The stuff in the picture suggests DS9. -- sulfur 00:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Preponderance of evidence points to TNG and possibly DS9, IMO. Hehe.. the photo itself is marked '87! Darth Duranium 00:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Again. READ THE COMMENTS. Okuda took the picture and noted that his camera's date function was broken. Also, Rod was 13 in 1987. The person in that image is early 20s at a minimum. Also, please respect the indenting. -- sulfur 00:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed, that DS9 poster didn't even exist in 1987. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::If you'd read my comment, you'd see a "Hehe..." first. No need to regurgitate info from the link I provided, thanks. :::Look, the guy's Gene's son so he may have PA-ed on "several" Trek projects, as stated in his bio info listed above. There is no way to know which ones so TNG "OR" DS9 is probably incorrect, IMO. Darth Duranium 00:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I just got DS9 based on the fact that message is in Drexler's "DS9" category. --| TrekFan Open a channel 01:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC)